Angleterre
by FrancineBlossom
Summary: Iggy x Fem!France. Read to find out.


_**Angleterre**_

_ He started babbling "og og og og og og" And running around in circles. She grabs him in a France hold, just like her brother had done years ago when he tried to get him to marry him. "calm down nut head." she said. He blinked,blinked and blinked some more, he try's to catch his breath. She doesn't let go and licks his ear. He blushes and says "im good." She bites down lightly on his ear "Honhonhon I think someone needs a lesson on how bad lying is" He flares more red then a tomato that Spain would be proud of. "Bloody hell! I'm calm now" he said. She purrs next to his ear. "you sure don't look calm" she said. "Just because im flaring doesn't mean im not calm." he told her._

_ "fine" Her voice turned to a more teasing tone. "Oh your so calm" She lets go and walks away swaying her hips. "I wonder if _Amérique_ wants to play?" She asked out loud knowing it would bug him if she went to someone else. He narrows his eyes at her, then smirks. Running he tackles her down to the ground landing on top. "where do you think your going?" he asked. She hide the smirk that wanted to creep up and ruin what she did. So she looked up at him with fake innocent "to go play with Amérique sence you don't want to Angleterre" She purred the last word._

_ His smirk got bigger almost looked like his pirate smirk. "who the bloody hell said I didnt want to?" She couldnt help but flare at the smirk she loved so much back then. "then show moi" her voice no more then a huskey whisper. So he lend down and kissed her deeply. Her arms on auto pilet wrapped around his neack. She kissed back loving the feel of his lips on her own. But soon those lips went down her and nibbled at the base. She gasped out in a moan. That it he could no longer hold back, he must have her now. So he picked up the woman he loved and carried her to the bed. With a plop she landed on the bed. He took a momment to look at her._

_ "Arthur I need you" her voice was husky with lust. He got harder just hearing his name on her lips like that. His shirt came of with fast speed and he was on the bed kissing her again. Her hands roamed there way down to take his pants of with easyness like she had done it a million times before. With the pants gone along with the boxers, it was his turn to undress her. Without breaking the kiss he took of her shit and bar in one move. Next came her shots and underwear. Witch he found to be wet with her wetness. He pulled up to look at her in all her glory. 'can this really be mine' he thought._

_ She took that momment to move so she could take his dick in her mouth. His gasp in pleasure made her wetter. Going up and down, with a lick here and there, a nibble there, she knew how to work him. Just when he got so close she pulled away licking her lips in a way that drove him crazy. Next thing he knew she was on her back and he was licking her lip and nibbling her clit. "merde Arthur, i love you" she moan out the words. His cock twitch wanting to go to where it needed to go. He kissed up her body to claim her lips in a passion filled kiss. They both putting all they feel into it._

_ He slammed into home, knowing back from their pirates day she like it soft and sweet forplay and hard and wild love making. The thurst got harder and faster, the moans got louder. He sat up and let her ride him, with a few thrust up to hit that spot on her. Soon they both cried out there orgisam. "Arthur!" "Eclair!" She fell limp on him. He moved so he was on top to pull out. Then he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. _

_ "I love you so much, I bloody die then be without you in my life." He said and kissed her forhead like he always did when he was nervos or to calm her down or just because he could. She still smelled like roses and she always did and will. "__Moi aussi je t'aime Angleterre__ (I love you 2 england)__" __Wit__h that she cuddle into her lover and fell alseep. He smiled, watched her sleep till sleep took him over._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readding. Its my first time at writing something like this. It started out as a roleplay text then turned into a story. Reviews would be nice but if you dont hey thats ok too. I own nothing but the plot of the story and fem-france in my verson of her.<strong>


End file.
